A fogotten Angel
by Angelic-Khaos
Summary: Eh... Well this is the aouther ..err.... tis stroy really isn't about Inuyasha o.O;; sowweh! I'm new here. Grr...


Death Dealers By:Stevi Ragland  
  
Ch1 The Sighting of a Fallen Angel  
  
Mightnight leans aginst a tree ,sighing. "Come on ,Shadow , father in calling us.'' Shadow grins and looks at Midnight.''Don't worry little sis ,Father can't even remember his own name.'' He chuckles at his jester. Midnight sighs again.'' If you say so...''Shadow jumps into a tree and stands a a branch ''Hey ,Midnight come up here and look at this.'' Midnight blinks and jumps into the tree with Shadow. ''What do you want?'' Shadow points over in the forest ,Midnight looks and sees a battle going on ''Wonder who's fighting.'' Shadow Says wondering. Midnight jumps down ''Let's find out ,last on there eats left overs tonight!'' Shadow blinks and shakes his head snapping back into reality. ''Ack!''Shadow jumps down and runs as fast as he can to cach up to Midnight. Midnight arives to the battle scean.. Shortly after Shadow arives. ''Midnight that wasn't fair.''Shadow looks at Midnight , her face seems to be a bright red,as if she was blushing. Shadow blinks and looks over to see what she's looking at. There stands a hunge demon ,black skaly skin black bat like wings ,pure white eyes ,fangs, and extrimly largs claws.Shadow looks back at Midnight and waves a hand infront of her face ''Hello?'' Midnight looks at Shadow ''What?'' She looks back at the demon ''I have to help him.'' Shadow looks cunfused ''Help him? With what?''  
Before Shadow could get his response Midnight runs at the demon and grasps the hilt of her sword ''Hey , over here you grim creeper!!'' The demon looks over it's shoulder and snerrs coldly ,it turns to Midnight and swings his arm around. Before it could hit Midnight Shadow appears on the demon's shoulder ''Hey slime ball ,back off my sister.'' Shadow grins as the demon looks at him. Shadow punches the demon in it's forhead. The demon raors in pain and growls ,it grabs Shadow and starts to crush him. Midnight watchs in horror , then feels her sword still at her side. She grins and yells '' Yo hot stuff look over here a minute!'' the demon looks at Midnight. She unshealth her sword and throws it at the demon ,it grins and throws Shadow aside. It holds it's hand at the blade , the sword strinks into the demons ,cold ,skaly flesh. Midnight looks in shock as the sword sinks into the demons skin. ''What the hell!?!'' Shadow drops to the ground his body crushed. The demon snarls and the sword shoots back at Midnight ''Ahh!'' She frezzes ,Shadow rises his head ,trying to ignore the pain. ''Midnight ..no...'' His head falls hiting the ground hard enough to knock him out. Midnight closes her eyes in fear and screams.  
A sword flies right past Midnight's head and runs right into the sword aimed for her. Midnight opens her eyes as she hears a gentle voice from behind her ''Didn't anyone teach you to leave cute girls alone?'' Midnight turns around to see and young man ,atleats 17 of age. Pale skin, red eyes ,wearing all black, a black leather trench coat ,his smile sleek ,and sharp fangs slightly show. A sheath for a sword rest easily apon his back. He looks at Midnight and smiles softly , just at they rest eye contact ,the demon roars in rage. They both look at the demon, it swings it's large long arms at the young man. He jumps into the air and lands behind the demon. The young man grins codly his eyes start to glow ''Go back to Hell.'' As black flames engulf the demon's hole body, it's roars of pain rumble the Earth. It takes one last shot at the young man and craches him on the chest, then it deceses to nothing but dust. Midnight look in amazment ''Wow.'' She looks around to see the damage ,she sees Shadow ''Shit ,Shadow!'' She runs over to him and kneels down ''Hold on bro.''She closes her eyes a pure white arua stricks as if lightening. Shadow's wounds closes and his bones heal. Shadow opens his eyes and looks at Midnight ''Thanks ,sis.'' Midnight smiles and nods ''No prob.''  
Shadow sits up and looks at the young man ,glaring coldly.''A demon...'' The young man looks over to Midnight and Shadow. He walks over to them .'' Are you both ok?'' Midnight nods ,Shadow growls. ''Who are you..?''  
  
Ch2 The True Begining  
  
The young man bows slightly. "I am Nightmar.'' Midnight smiles ''I am Midnight.'' She points to her brother ''That's Shadow ,my brother.'' Midnight notices Nightmar's wound on his chest ''Oh my.Would you like me to heal you're wounds for you?'' Nightmar looks at Midnight ''If you would please.''Midnight nods and closes her eyes ,the pure arua returns ,and stricks Nightmar's form. The wounds on his body close without leaveing a scar. ''There.'' Nightmar smirks. ''Thanks.'' Midnight nods. ''No prob.''Shadow growls ''Well ,I hope you're well enough to walk ,couse that's what you will be doing ,goodbye.'' Shadow stands up and turns his back to Midnight and Nightmar ''Come on Midnight ,let's go home.''Midnight looks up at Shadow and nods ,she looks back at Nightmar ''Would you like to stay a few nights ,to get you're energy up again?'' Nightmar smiles and nods ''Sure.'' Shadow growls and mutters ''Damn it..'' Midnight stands up and looks at Shadow ''What's wrong.'' Shadow shakes his head. ''Nothing..'' He starts to walk home. Midnight follows and Nightmar follows her.  
They pass a few more trees then arrives at there home. Midnight smiles and yells .''Father come here!'' The door slowly opens and out comes an old man ,much more older then any human.''That is the shouting all about Midnight?'' He spots Nightmar and sences the demonic blood in his vains. ''Oh what do we have here ,a demon?'' SHadow growls lowly and walks past the old man into the house. Midnight looks at Nightmar the at her father ''This is Nightmar ,he will be staying with us ,for a few days.'' The old man nods ''I see ,well welcome my boy ,please come in.'' Nightmar bows. ''Thank you.'' The old ,man smiles and nods.  
Midnight leads Nightmar into the house and to a room. ''I hope this room will sute you're needs.'' She opens the door. The room painted with a dark blue color, the bed's sheets the same shade of blue ,a red wood dresser sets in the corner. Nightmar stands in the doorway ''It's perfect.''Midnight smiles and bows ,then leaves Nightmar so he may get comfortable. Nightmar lays his coat on the bed and walks oout of the room ,closeing the door behind him. He walks into the liveing room. He looks at the old man ''Is there anything I can help with. To repay you for allowing me to stay in you beautiful home?'' The old man shakes his head ''No nothing needs to be done ,thannk you for asking.'' Nightmar nods and walks outside ,he sees Midnight resting in a tree beside the lake. Nightmar walks over to the tree and yells up to Midnight ''Hey, what's up?'' Midnight looks down and shakes her head smiling ''Nothing fun that's for sure.'' They both laugh.  
Midnight jumps down from the tree and walks over to Nightmar. Nightmar notices her face a redish color. ''Ehem ,thanks for helping me ,not many other demons would have.'' Midnight blinks ''A demon me?'' She laughs softly ''I think you are mistaken.'' Nightmar shakes his head ''No you have the scent of a demon.You may have been raised by a human ,same with you're brother.'' Midnight smirks ''Ok ,then what kind of demon am I?'' Nightmar smiles ''You are one of the last Demonic Angels.'' They hear a fant voice yelling ''Dinner!'' Nightmar look away from eachother and walk back to the house ''I think I will leave at morning'' Nightmar says softly.Midnight looks at Nightmar ''Why so soon?'' Nightmar hesitats but says ''You all are in danger around me..'' Midnight steps infront of Nightmar and looks at him ''I will go with you.'' Nightmar looks at Midnight ''No.. you would be buting you're self in danger.'' Midnight looks at Nightmar and looks down ''But I would learn to fight better ,and I would learn not to freeze. Like I did today.'' Nightmar stares silently at Midnight for a moment."Fine...''  
After dinner Nightmar and Midnight go to bed ,awaiting the long walk ahead.  
The next morening Nightmar and Midnight leaves ,leaveing a note for Midnight's father. It reads ''Dear father ,I know you will be worried after you read this and I'm sorry.I have left the house with Nightmar. I don't know if I will return ,If I do I will be a true demonic warrior. Father I know I am a demonic angel . And I knwo you only wanted to protect me ,I send my love to you and Shadow .Wish me luck!'' singed Midnight. Midnight's father awakes and finds the note ,he smiles and nods ''I wish you luck...''  
  
Ch3 Past Of the Demonic Angels  
  
Nightmar and Midnight walk along ,Midnight smiles. ''Wow ,this part of the forest is beautiful.'' Nightmar smirks. ''The word beautiful ,it's strange to me ,were I am from the word is rearly said.'' Midnight looks at Nightmar.'' Not that it is any of my conserne ,but why was that demon attacking you?'' Nightmar stays silent for a moment the softly speeks.'' A demon's freedom dosen't come easily.'' He looks at her.'' I am one of the most strongest demons ,thus if I seek freedom ,they must kill me.'' Midnight stops walking ''But that's wrong noone has the right to kill another.'' Nightmar stops and turns to Midnight ''Sometimes takeing the life of another helps you servive. You on the other hand have a pure heart ,not many demons like that. That's why I really didn't want you to join me .They may come after you ,not only for you hanging around me ,but you're pureity.''  
Midnight sighs and wanted to change subjects.'' Hey Nightmar.. what is a demonic angel?'' Nightmar smirks. ''I will tell you there stroy ,but first let's find a place to spend the night ,I sence a storm comeing in.'' Midnight nods. ''Ok.''  
Midnight looks around and sees a hollowed out tree.''Nightmar ,will this do?'' Nightmar looks inside.'' Ya ,it'll hold good.'' Midnight walks inside the tree and sits down. Nightmar walks out ,sees lightening flash over the trees. ''I'll me back ,I'm going to get some wood for a warm fire.'' Midnight nods and looks around.What a strange man Nightmar is. She thought. And he's cute. She smiles the laughs softly. Nightmar returns with the fire wood. He sets the wood in the middle of the tree. Midnight smirks and holds out her hand as if to show someing in her hand.She blows over her hand a smal amount of dust sweeps across the wood ,sparking a flame. A nice warm fire is started. Nightmar looks at Midnight ''Heh, nice trick.'' Midnight smiles ''Thanks.''  
Nightmar settles in and looks at Midnight.'' You said you wanted to know what a Demonic Angel was ,right?'' Midnight nods.''Yes.''  
Nightmar nods ''Ok then I will tell you ,all about them. A demonic  
angel in the seconed most strongest demon anyone has ever seen. There  
powers are mostly unstoppable. They are the legendary graudians of a powerful jewel ,it is said if the jewel is destroied the demonic angel race  
would die ,demons took this myth into a advantige and destroied the jewel  
.And the demonic angels started to die. Once they where all gone demons starts to talk that the jewel returns ,but in the human world ,an a demonic angel was born.You have to be the demonic angel the was re-born ,you smell  
and have the power.There is no other explanation..''  
Midnight looked at Nightmar ''The jewel.. what does it look like?'' Nightmar thinks ''It is a deep blood red and it's in a sphere shape. Why?'' Midnight shakes her head ''Just asking..''  
  
Ch4 Pure Heart ,But Cold Blood  
  
The next morning Midnight wakes up ,thinking about the story that Nightmar told her.'I have seen that jewel before ,but where?' Midnight thinks. 'I need to find out more.' She walks outside the hollow tree and looks around.''I wonder if there is a hot spring somewhere around here.'' She looks inside and sees Nightmar still asleep. ''I'll just be gone a little while'' She asures herself and wanders off to find a hot spring.  
As Midnight looks around she softly hears a voice ,calling her to some shadows. She looks deeply into the shadows and sees glowing yellow eyes.''Hello?'' Midnight starts to feel uneasy.The voice started ''Hello ,child don't fear me.I am only here to warn you. You're friend Nightmar isn't who he seems. You have a pure heart and he is cold blooded. Becarful what you do around him ,it could mean you're life.''Midnight shakes her head ''I don't belive you. Nightmar is a sweet guy ,he wouldn't harm anyone..'' The voice let out a slight chuckle ''Say what you will ,I leave you now ,M'lady. Remeber my warning though.''  
The yellow eyes disappeared and Midnight starts to think. She turns and walks back to the hollow tree and sees Nightmar is awake. Midnight says in a soft quite voice. ''G..good morning ,Nightmar.'' Nightmar looks at Midnight ''Is something wrong?'' Midnight shakes her head and walks into the hollowed tree. Nightmar walks in after ''We should leave ,I felt a dark power near by.'' Midnight stops and begins to wonder. She shakes her head and thinks 'No he isn't a cold blooded demon...' She sighs and turns to Nightmar ''Ok..'' Nightmar nods and turns and walks out of the tree. Midnight follows still thinking of the stranger's warning. As she walks she finilly starts to get cold ,she folds her arms and slightly warms herself up.Nightmar notices she is cold and stops and turns , he takes his black leather trench coat off reviling his chest. A scar on the left breast sticks out as if a tatoo ,it's shape of the leagenday mark of the guardian of Kiju. Nightmar places the coat of Midnight's shoulders and smiles. ''There ,stay warm.'' He also wraps an arm around her soulders to help keep her warm.  
Midnight blushes. Then they contiue to walk , Midnight wants to ask about the scar but staops herself. They walk and arive to a small modern town. Nightmar looks around and seems worried ,Midnight looks at Nightmar ''Is something wrong?'' Midnight asks waorried ,Nightmar looks around ''I'm going to look around ,go shopping for something warm.'' He tosses her some money and walks away. Midnight looks at the money and wonders what she should buy. 'He said by something warm' She thinks.'Then that's what I'm going to buy!' She smiles and sees a store ,the sign reads ''Hot Topic'' Midnight smirks ''Wonder if this place has what I'm looking for..'' She walks into the store and looks around. She sees pants with chains , shirts with sentects on them like '' Leave Me Alone.''. Midnight walks around untill someone walks up behind her. ''Can I help you find something?''  
Midnight turns and sees a man in a trech coat ,a shirt with many holes in it and some on those black pants with chains. Midnight studders ''Y..yes I need help finding a pure black leather trench coat.'' The man smiles nods ''Please wait here.'' He walks into the back room. Midnight smirks and waits .The man returns with a pare of black pants , a black girly shirt ,a necklace ,black leather bloots ,and a trench coat 'Here ,I know it is alot ,but if you want to try a new style ,you'll need a whole new look.'' Midnight blinks and looks at the clothing. ''Thanks ,where can I try it on?'' The man points to a room in a corner.  
Midnight walks over to the room and closes the door behind her. She undresses and puts the shirt on first then the pants ,then black leather boots ,the necklace, then last the trench coat. She walks out the the room and looks into a mirror. She sees Nightmar in the blackground ,she turns around quickly. But he is gone. The man walks over to Midnight ''A perfect fit.'' he smiles and Midnight smiles back. ''I'll take them!'' The man nods and rings up the price. ''That will be $100 even.'' Midnight nods and starts to count out money. She finds she is five dallors off and sighs.'' I cannot buy the outfit.'' The man grins and graps her by the wrist.'' No need to worry ,all you need to do in come with me and I'll let you have the outfit.'' Midnight is strucked with fear.  
The man pulls her into the back and starts to strip her of her clothing. Midnight screams for help ,then notices that no one can hear her. She closes her eyes ,tears strem down her face ,she silently wispers ''Someone please help me.'' As the words are said ,red eyes seep through the shadows ,a low growls is faintly heard. Midnight opens her eyes quickly as the person or thing sweeps from the shadows and rips through the grip on Midnight ,seting her free. Midnight catchs the face of the creature ''Nightmar!'' She fallls back in fear.  
Nightmar growls and grabs the man by the neck a lefts him into the air, Midnight covers her mouth unable to speak. Nightmar grins with a demonic look in his eyes ''It's wrong to use a beautiful girl with such manner.'' Nightmar grins tightening his grip. ''Stop!!'' Midnight finially says ,her eyes filled with tears. Nightmar drops the man ,his eyes return to there normal color. He turns and looks at Midnight and walks over to her. ''Midnight ,are you ok?'' He askes in a soft voice ,that only a girl could fall for. He kneels down ,Midnight falls into his arms and cries softly. Nightmar wraps his arms firmly around Midnight.'' It's ok now..''  
  
Ch5 Shadow, The Enemy?!?  
Midnight and Nightmar ,walk down the streets of the city together. Nightmar thinks 'Was what I did to much for Midnight? Will she fear me now? Damn it what do I do?!' Midnight wispers softly. ''Nightmar ,you really scared me...'' She looks down .'' Now I feel even weaker.'' Nightmar looks at Midnight .''There isn't any reason you should feel weaker.'' He stops. ''I am the one who frightened you. That creep needed to die for his handling of you. No one should hurt a girl.'' Midnight looks up.'' No , Nightmar. No one needs to die.''  
Nightmar smiles. ''That's why I'm glad you came. You'er learning ,as am I.'' Midnight looks wonderingly. ''What would you need to learn?'' Nightmar chuckles .'' For example ,you don't wish anyone would be killed. You should only kill those who seek to destroy the beauty on the world.'' He sighs. ''But what do I know about beauty?'' Midnight smiles softly. ''Everyone knows something about beauty. We all have our own way on looking at beauty.''  
They look at each other and smile. Midnight walks beside Nightmar. Nightmar looks at Midnight and thinks. 'We all have our own way of seeing beauty? Then she is the only beauty I can see.' They begin to walk as if they were a couple. The people look at the two with a happy look. Midnight smiles ,showing the sign that she's calm down. Nightmar smirks and walks along. They come to a huge hotel named '' Havest Moonlight.'' Midnight shudders and seems to not like the hotel much.She turns her head and sences an attack ,she quickly steps infront of Nightmar. A dagger with a fimillar scent on it's handle. Midnight is strucke with the blade , the sharp blade enters her chest. Nightmar's eyes widen. ''Midnight!!'' She falls back into Nightmar's arms. He growls and looks around. ''Come out .I sware you will die for this!'' The scent of the handle awakens Midnight. ''Sh..shadow..'' She tries to stand up ,but fails and falls again. ''Where is he.. that scent .. is the same..'' She grasps the dagger with a tight grip and rips it from her chest. Nightmar picks Midnight up and looks around. More daggers fly from the shadows and at Nightmar and Midnight. Nightmar jumps back his speed unable to be followed.  
Nightmar narrows his eyes with a deadly glare. Midnight lays limp in his arms. ''He. is comeing ..watch out.'' Nightmar growls and jumps back again ,a form walks out of the shadows ,it's face covered with a hood, The form sneers coldly and dashes taword Midnight and Nightmar ,it's cold grin fades away as it's eyes shift to Midnight it runs past Nightmar and stops far behind him , Midnight has been transfered to the forms arms. It spreaks. ''How dare you.. trick my own blood into helping you...'' It growls darkly and slightly hungerly. ''I should rip you limp from limp. But why do that when I can show her the truth about you're blood?'' Midnight open her eyes weakly. ''W..who are you..?'' Her voice weakenss as she speaks. The form looks down and pulls back it's hood. Black spirked hair ,cold red eyes ,no smirk ,grin ,or even a sneer. Midnight looks in disbelife .''S...shadow?''  
Nightmar eases himself up and laughs. ''For a second I thought I have a problem.'' He grins. '' Insted it's just a harmless boy..'' Shadow growls. ''It could have gone ease if my demon would have finishes you off in that battle. But Midnight had to step in. If she hadn't ,you would be dead,Guardian .'' Nightmar growls. ''You didn't want Midnight to know? She would have found out eather way. She is a demonic angel ,nothing can change what she is.'' Shadow growls. ''Demonic angels killed off my kind ,if she wouldn't have found out she wouldn't be able to weild her powers to the fullest ,it's true if she trained she'll be the strongest ,but I don't want that. Thanks to you ,I must kill her.''  
Shadow growls and takes a dagger from his cloak and holds it to Midnight's throught. Midnight opens her eyes ,they glow red with rage ,her energies blast Shadow back. ''Shadow.. why must you ... you out of all people ...be the one I have to help Nightmar defeat?'' She grabs her chest in pain. ''Shadow ...my brother ...you are my enemy from this moment on.'' She growls ,Nightmar runs over to Midnight. ''Stop Midnight.'' Shadow sneers and disappears. ''Oh if you wanted to know ,that dagger wound whitch I inflected to Midnight also enjected a vinum into her blood. She will die.'' He laughs as he fades away. Midnight closes her eyes and floats to the ground. Nightmar picks her up and looks at her. ''Why must beauty be so brave?'' He smiles. ''Not every one beautiful is as brave as you Midnight.'' Midnight falls into a coma-like state.  
  
Ch 6 Midngiht's transformation!!  
  
Nightmar looks around , trying to find a place to get help. ''Someone ..please help me!'' His voice shakes as if he was scared. Midnight begins to run a fever and look like she is in pain. Nightmar growls and yells. ''SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!!!'' He looks down at Midnight. ''Hold on..'' He runs through alleys untill he comes to a small house. He walks up to the door and knocks ''Hey is anyone here?!'' The door opens a crack. Nightmar walks in and looks around. ''Looks like this place has been empty for years.'' He sighs and lays Midnight down 'I don't know what to do..'' Nightmar thinks 'If I let her die ..I don't know what I'll do..'  
Nightmar tries to stay awake to watch over Midnight ,but ends up falling asleep. Midnight opens her eyes at sunrise and looks at Nightmar. She smiles and sets up. ''He stayed with me all night...'' She stands up and wraps her coat around Nightmar. Mindight walks outside. ''It's time..'' She closes her eyes as black clouds desend in the skies. A dark force creeps on Midnight stricking her like an attack. Midnight screams and awakes Nightmar .He runs outside and can't belive his eyes. Midnight begins to float in tha air and glow in a radiant silver. Her eyes turn red like blood ,silver long hair , her slightly long bangs red. She screams as black angelic wings burst from her back ,blood ozzes down them. Nightmar yells. ''Midnight!'' Midnight's claws grow her fangs become shaper and longer.  
Nightmar yells Mindight's name once again ,and finally gets her attintion. The clouds disappear and Midnight folds her wings behind her. She looks at Nightmar and appears infront of him. Nightmar's mouth drops open. Midnight smiles then laughs softly. She holds her hand out and shows a small bottle in her hand .''Here is the vinum from that dagger.'' Nightmar's face turns red ,he quickly looks down ''Um.. ya let me have it ,I'll destroy it.'' Midnight shakes her head. ''No I can ues it to help us..''  
  
Ch7 Is It What It Seems?  
  
Nightmar glances at Midnight and looks away. He walks away thinking, 'Damn I thought she was cute before.. but now... she's more then beautiful...' He looks over his sholder at Midnight once again. Midnight notices him and looks back. Nightmar quickly looks away ,Midnight smiles and walks over to him. ''Hey , you haven't said a word sence I was done transforming. What's wrong?'' Nightmar shakes his head. Midnight sighs and walks away. 'Damn it I missed my chance!' Nightmar thinks 'Grr..' he sighs and looks at her ''Hey Midnight ,thanks..'' Midnight turns and looks at him ''Thanks? What for?'' Nightmar smiles ''For staying with me ,I really was lonely before I met you.'' Mightnight smiles softly ''It's no problem ,what are friends for?'' Nightmar smiles and stands up. Midnight puts her trenchcoat back on ,her new wings scrunch up''Ack.'' Nightmar laughs and graps his sword and with two quick swips two holes open for her wings.  
''Thank you ,Nightmar.'' she smiles at him. Nightmar nods and sheaths his sword. Midnight fits her two wings through the wholes ''Perfect fit!'' she smirks slightly. Nightmar leans against the wall ''So what is our plan of attack?'' Midnight sighs ''I don't know yet.'' Nightmar lowers his head. ''How do you plan to use the poison from ,Shadow's dagger?'' Midnight glanes out the window ''I will use myShadow magics to help me. They are all I need to destroy the darkness in my brother's heart.'' Nightmar shakes his head ''There isn't any helping him ,Midnight ,he is gone all he has become ,well is a true shadow demon. He cannot be saved.'' Midnight glares at Nightmar from the corner of her eyes ''Everyone can be saved even my brother.'' Nightmar shakes his head. ''I don't know how you plan to help him ,but I can't help you.'' Midnight looks at Nightmar with a slight sence of intrest in her eyes.'What do you mean?'' Nightmar looks down. ''I have my own plans ,and they have to do with the death of you're bother.'' Midnight 's eyes instandly widens.'' What?!?!'' Her voice rises. Nightmar looks up. ''I am Vampric Angelic Demon ,here to protect you ,and kill Shadow.''  
Midnight blinks ''What do you mean protect me?''. Nightmar nod slightly. ''Exactly what I said ,Iam here to protect you.'' Midnight glares ''I don't need you're protection.'' Nightmar sighs ''I know you don't. But's it's always good to have someone to watch after you.''  
''I guess your right.'' Midnight mummbles. She looks at the small bottle with the poison in it. She opens it and takes a small sip. ''Midnight what the hell are you doing!?'' Nightmar askes nervously ,he watches Midnight as the poison has no effect to her. ''What the hell?'' Midnight nods to herself ''Just as I thought Now that I am in another form ,the poison cannot harm me." Outside the wind picks up ,Midnight and Nightmar both ,hear a voice "The Forest Of Shadows" the voice repets itself three times over then disappears. Nightmar nods ''Fine ,our next stop is the Forest Of Shadows."  
  
Ch8 Midnight's Rage, Nightmar's Death  
  
Nightmar looks at the Forest of Shadows. Midnight glances at Mightmar from the corner of her eyes, she can see his fear. She wispers softly. ''Don't worry..'' She smiles. ''We will destroy this evil ...together.'' Nightmar looks at Midnight and nods. ''Yes, I know.'' A strong gust of wind blows as a cold laugh is hard from the forest. ''Well well, welcome to home Midnight.'' Midnight blinds. ''Home? What are you talking about.'' The voice laughs again. ''Nightmar, have you not told her?'' Nightmar growls lightly. Midnight looks at Nightmar. ''Tell me.. what?'' Nightmar looks at Midnight. ''About your past, Midnight you are the reincarnation of a Demonic Angelic Priestess named Mizuko..'' Midnight looks at Nightmar. ''What are you talking about?'' Nightmar sighs. ''I just told you, you are the reincarntoion of Mizuko..'' Midnight blinks again. ''Mizoku, you mean she really lived?'' Nightmar nods. ''Yes, she was slayin centies ago, by demons like Shadow.''  
Shadow steps out of the forest grining. ''Don't say anymore, Nightmar.'' Nightmar growls slightly unsheathing his sword. ''Shadow...'' Midnight looks at Shadow silently. Shadow laughs. ''What's wrong Midnight, have noting to stay to your brother? Oh dear, you've hurt me Midnight, you really have.'' Midnight's eyes narrow. ''Shadow.. I can't believe you out of everyone else ..are the demon.'' Shadow laughs. ''I'm sorry Midnight, I really am, but you know how things are.'' Midnight growls. ''Shadow I hate you..'' 


End file.
